My Neighbor
by saya sayya
Summary: Chanyeol memang sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan 'ereksi' kepada sosok remaja yang bahkan baru beranjak dewasa 3 tahun lagi. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa beruntung ataukah sial. I Warn you. if you don't like this one, just stay away. FF ChanBaek/YeolBaek. Mature Content. 20age!Chanyeol. 15age!Baekhyun


ChanBaek fanfiction

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol pasti sudah gila. Ia pasti sudah mengidap yang namanya penyakit kejiwaan saat ini. Otaknya yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata itu mendadak kosong hanya dengan melihat seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun yang menjabat sebagai 'tetangga baru'nya itu. Bahkan bukan hanya otaknya yang bermasalah namun tubuhnya juga ikut bermasalah. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan 'ereksi' kepada sosok remaja yang bahkan baru beranjak dewasa 3 tahun lagi.

Chanyeol memang sudah gila.

Namja tampan dengan mata bulat dan rambut merah kelamnya itu menatap lekat sosok remaja yang sejak tadi mampu membuatnya terdiam. Remaja yang hanya memakai sebuah hodie berwarna baby blue yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya dan juga rambut putihnya yang lembut seperti kapas. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa beruntung ataukah sial.

Mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya yang baru saja memasuki apartment setelah pulang dari kantornya. Chanyeol yakin akan pemikirannya bahwa saat pulang nanti ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena sejak tadi ia harus berhadapan dengan para klien menyebalkan. Namun nyatanya takdir tidak memihak kepadanya hingga harus mengalami cobaan yang seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba meredam segala perasaan yang bisa menghancurkan kesadarannya. Namja tinggi nan tampan itu menatap tajam Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan tetap berdiri disamping sofa apartmentnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kuyu bahkan pandangan matanya selalu bergerak tak tentu arah. Sesekali memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan gelisahnya dan sesekali memandang ke arah pintu apartment Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan ikut menatap pintu apartmentnya.

"Baekhyun, apa-" 

"C-Chanyeol-hyung, aku.. aku ugh," potong Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Membuat Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan remaja itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa sesuatu sedang terjadi? Kenapa kau disini dengan pakaian seperti itu? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun tanpa memedulikan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Bahkan AC di apartment Chanyeol tidak mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa dingin, malah semakin panas. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis karenanya.

"Ap-appa sama eomma pergi ke Busan selama satu bulan ka-karena ugh- nenek sedang sakit d-dan a-aku.. aku takut d-di sana sendirian. T-tapi, hyung, a-ada yang a-aneh aku nggh panasshh,"

Chanyeol segera menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hilang keseimbangan setelah berbicara terbata-bata tadi. Rasanya ia seperti menemukan sosok baru seorang remaja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang kesehariannya selalu berbicara apapun atau kalian bisa sebut dia cerewet kini berganti dengan Baekhyun yang gagap. Namja tinggi itu tersentak saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang berkeringat dan dingin. Namun remaja itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia merasa kepanasan. Bahkan suara remaja itu terdengar seperti sebuah desahan di telinga Chanyeol yang saat ini masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"hyungghh t-tolong," lirih Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kini ia menyadari satu hal bahwa apa yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"B-baekhyun-ah, hey. Dengarkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di atas sofa terdekat. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kepayahan dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa yang kau baru saja meminum atau memakan sesuatu sebelum datang kemari?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Namja tampan itu mencoba menahan segala perasaan yang menyeruak keluar dan lebih memilih untuk tetap diam menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun. Oh tentu saja diumurnya yang sudah menginjak umur 20 tahun Chanyeol mengerti akan apa yang sedang dialami Baekhyun. Bahkan sangat memahami bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun karena ia sering menjahili teman-temannya yang sudah ber'ikatan'. Tunggu, apa ini karma untuknya?

"A-aku ha-hanya minumh sebotol s-soda pemberian t-temanku. K-katanya s-soda itu-" ucapan Baekhyun berhenti karena remaja itu kembali mengerang tertahan. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan perih disana. Kuku Baekhyun perlahan menggores tangan Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos pendek dan Chanyeol yakin goresan itu akan membekas.

' _Sial. Akan ku bunuh temanmu itu, Baek jika aku tahu siapa pelakunya'_

Oh tentu saja Chanyeol mengetahui apa kelanjutan dari jawaban Baekhyun tanpa harus remaja itu beritahukan. Dan kini ia merasa sangat-sangat bimbang apakah ia hanya harus membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikannya atau –ugh Chanyeol merasa menjadi sosok yang brengsek bagi remaja itu.

Tentu saja hubungan mereka selama menjadi tetangga sangatlah penuh dengan teriakan dan canda tawa. Walaupun tergolong sebagai pendatang baru namun Chanyeol sudah memulai pindah sejak 4 bulan yang lalu dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. 4 bulan adalah waktu dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan atau tanpa adanya teriakan melengking dan tawa keduanya.

Namun tidak dipungkiri bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi idaman para wanita dan uke di luar sana. Ia termasuk dalam daftar paling disegani karena ia tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun kecuali keluarganya dan sahabatnya. Bahkan sewaktu kedua orang tuanya berkunjung ke apartmentnya, mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi ketidak-percayaan karena melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

'Sungguh sesuatu yang ajaib bukan?' Pikir orang tuanya.

"H-hyungh," panggil Baekhyun lirih yang mampu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterlamunanya. Namja tinggi itu menunduk dan melihat raut wajah memelas Baekhyun yang sama persis seperti seekor puppy yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh majikannya. Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati dan menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya,"

-o-o-o-

"Ngahh," pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai memanjakan penis mungilnya. Tubuhnya kini sudah tidak berbalut apapun dan keringat terus mengalir keluar seiring dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang tertahan.

Semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol adalah sebuah hal baru baginya dan jujur Baekhyun merasa nikmat dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin semua itu segera berakhir dan sungguh ia juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa untuk membuat Chanyeol tetap melakukannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu tidak pernah menduga bahwa tubuh remaja yang sedang ia 'garap' itu terasa begitu manis layaknya sebuah nikotin, begitu candu bagi Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu tidak pernah berhenti mengulum, menghisap, dan mencium seluruh tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuat remaja yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat itu mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Sial, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi jika terus mendengar suara indah Baekhyun setiap ia menyentuh tubuh mungil remaja itu. Chanyeol berharap bahwa ia bisa menghentikan waktu yang sedang mereka jalani ini hingga akhirnya tidak ada kata 'tiada' pada kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol yang merasakan penis mungil Baekhyun yang berkedut semakin menaikkan kecepatan mengulum dan mengocok penis Baekhyun. Membuat remaja itu berteriak penuh kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana seksinya seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ia akan merasakan dunianya. Remaja mungil itu akan memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram erat sprei kasur Chanyeol. Lalu saat dunianya yang ia raih, desahan penuh kenikmatan mengalun diiringi dengan wajah penuh dengan kesayuan dan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang remaja bisa memiliki wajah cantik, manis dan seksi diwaktu yang bersamaan seperti itu. Dan terakhir sesaat setelah ia melepas dunianya, nafasnya akan terlihat sekali memburu dan wajah lelahnya yang semakin menambah kegundahan Chanyeol untuk segera mencicipinya.

"Ahhh Hyunghh,"

Baekhyun orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya dan ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ditengah-tengah rasa lelahnya. Ia merasa candu dengan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia dapatkan ini dan Baekhyun entah bagaimana merasa bahwa ia ingin melakukannya lagi. Dan itupun terjadi setelah beberapa menit berlalu kini penis mungil Baekhyun kembali tegak. Baekhyun kembali merasakan panas yang sangat kentara dan akhirnya memilih menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ah? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya yang topless ke arah Baekhyun. Ia jilat telinga Baekhyun dengan sangat seduktif membuat remaja itu mendesah dan meremang karena titik sensitifnya disentuh.

"H-hyung, aku-" diam. Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Telinganya sedikit memerah dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa kini Baekhyun sedang malu. "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun-e."

"A-aku ingin hyung m-melakukannya lagi," lirih Baekhyun yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher namja tampan itu. Astaga, apa yang sudah Baekhyun katakan barusan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, entah bagaimana ia merasa bahwa ia baru saja mendengarkan sebuah persetujuan dari Baekhyun. Sungguh hatinya membuncah penuh gairah dan melihat tingkah remaja dibawahnya itu sudah membuatnya kembali menemukan semangatnya.

"As you wish, baby,"

-o-o-o-

"Ahh ahh ngghh,"

Desahan itu menggema di setiap penjuru kamar berwarna putih milik Chanyeol. Desahan penuh kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun membahana dan membuat Chanyeol bersemangat untuk semakin menggenjot penisnya masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya penisnya merasakan hole yang begitu ketat memanjakannya seperti itu. Sungguh Chanyeol merasakan dunianya karena hole ketat Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, remaja yang awalnya menangis karena holenya yang dimasuki penis besar Chanyeol kini mendesah tak karuan dengan service yang diberikan namja tampan itu. Bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia terima berubah menjadi sebuah rasa penuh kenikmatan yang tiada duanya itu. Baekhyun merasa sangat penuh dan nikmat karena tindakan Chanyeol.

"nggghhh AHH,"

Pekikan itu mampu membuat seringai Chanyeol mengembang. Namja tampan itu berhasil menumbuk sweet-spot Baekhyun. Membuat remaja itu membusungkan dadanya dengan mata terpejam yang sangat erotis bagi Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung meraih putting remaja yang sudah membengkak itu dan kembali mengulumnya.

Sejak tadi ia menahan untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Baekhyun dan kini Chanyeol akan membuatnya di sekitar dua putting Baekhyun, perutnya dan juga sisi dalam paha remaja manis itu. Perlakuan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalannya karena pening yang melanda akibat rasa nikmat yang sangat banyak ia dapatkan.

"Say my name, Baekhyun-ah,"

"C-Channie-hyungghh ahh," Terus, Baekhyun terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol disetiap tumbukan penis Chanyeol juga gesekan penisnya dengan perut Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan dengan bibir nakal Chanyeol yang terus mengecup, menjamah tubuh remaja Baekhyun yang menggeliat tak karuan.

"Ahh, hyungghh a-aku-"

Dan lenguhan panjang dari Baekhyun bergema dan Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk mengejar orgasmenya. Tak lama kemudian, lenguhan Chanyeolpun keluar dan kini kedua insan tersebut saling pandang tanpa mau melepaskan kehangatan satu sama lainnya. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap peluh Baekhyun di keningnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, heum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulas senyumnya. Membuat Baekhyun tersipu dan menjawab Chanyeol dengan terbata. "N-nikmat. A-aku s-suka."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera memindahkan posisinya untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Tangannya memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif, membuat remaja itu tenggelam dalam kehangatan sebuah pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut memandangnya juga.

"Hyung t-tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Oh tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun apalagi memilih yang lain. Chanyeol sepertinya sudah membuat keputusan untuk memertahankan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidurlah, Baek,"

"Hm. Selamat tidur, Chanie-hyung,"

.

.

.

.

.

END

FF ChanBaek pertama hehehehe

Aku tahu ini aneh jadi maafkan aku TT

Jangan bunuh saya..

Jadi, kalo ada unek-unek tolong diketik di kotak review ya?

 **Saya sayya** **.**


End file.
